Humans and Gods
by mispatch
Summary: "We thought it would be beneficial for Loki to have some human company at SHIELD while Thor is on Asgard sorting things out with Odin"..."And you would be the perfect person for that job." Darcy/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy was working in Jane's laboratory at Stark Towers. She sat at her desk with a cup of coffee by her side, supposedly typing up another one of Jane's reports from her experiments. However, Darcy thought it was time for a much-needed break and opened up a new web page for her favourite 'wasting-time-at-work' activity. Pictures of cats filled the screen as she scrolled through the Tumblr pages.

Suddenly, the glass door to the lab opened and Darcy quickly exited the page and opened up the report again, feigning obliviousness to her past activities. Jane quickly walked in and stopped beside Darcy's desk, looking down at her.

Darcy had a moment of dread as she saw Jane's face. _Jane was totally going to fire her for all the Tumblr surfing!_

Darcy spluttered out, "Jane, just so you know, I am an extremely hard worker and I only take extra breaks because I'm super loyal to you and I want to make sure I'm doing a good job on your research because a tired Darcy equals a non-productive Darcy so really-"

Jane cut her speech off. "Darcy. Fury and I have a...a project for you."

"Oh. Okay", Darcy timidly answered as Jane sat on the edge of her desk.

"We thought it would be beneficial for Loki to have some human company at SHIELD, while Thor is on Asgard sorting things out with Odin. " Jane held an expression on her face that was a mix between nervousness and hope. "And you would be the perfect person for that job."

Darcy simply stared at Jane, wide-eyed through her dark glasses, and her crimson lips slightly parted from each other.

"I'm sorry. I think I misheard you. _What_?" Darcy said with a pleading, hopeful look on her face. She could _not_ have heard that correctly at all.

Jane cautiously replied, "Er...keep Loki company. Fury said that you would keep Loki some human company, maybe an hour a day in his room until Thor returns to bring him back to Asgard. He had to leave Loki here for the time being because of...well...Asgardian politics."

Darcy paused for a moment before she responded.

"Are we forgetting that this is the guy that tried to kill us all in New Mexico using a super-alien-robot guy? Oh, and not to mention, the fact that he also tried to take over New York with...what'dya know, _multiple_ super-alien-robot guys!"

Darcy looked at her. "Jane, why am I- some random assistant that doesn't even have enough security clearance at SHIELD to open the lunchroom fridge- being asked to _entertain_ this...this God-villain?"

Jane made an attempt to skew the question. "Darcy, Agent Coulson will be with you on this. He likes you and he wouldn't put you in harm's way" Jane pointed out in her attempt to persuade Darcy. She added, "And...well...Thor thought it would be a good idea. And I agreed with him."

Darcy looked back at Jane with a surprised look on her face. "You agreed? _Why_?" Darcy questioned.

"We all know about Loki's...er..._issues_, Darcy. He was always in Thor's shadow, even when they were children. And that terrible fight with his father...there's only so much that Thor can do and I think it might be beneficial, with your personality, to just show him some _normal_ human company." Jane looked at Darcy with pleading eyes. "Please, Darcy, Thor just seems so lost. He really does love his brother and he's tried everything to get Loki to talk to him again. Maybe a different voice would help."

Darcy felt the plea within Jane's voice. _Jane really cares for Thor and his family. How could she say no? _

"Geez Louise, Jane. I hate it when I cave."

Darcy slumped back in her chair and Jane broke a smile on her face. Jane rose from the desk and embraced Darcy.

"Thank you, Darcy! Thank you, thank you, this means so much!"

"How long, Jane."

Jane looked back at Darcy. "Two or three days, tops, until Thor said he would be back."

Darcy looked back at Jane. T_wo or three days? What was she supposed to do with him anyways? Play cards? Bake cookies? She didn't even know the guy at all, aside from the fact he had almost killed her!_

"You owe me big time, Jane."

Darcy had no idea of what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! This will be a shorter multi-chapter story. Hopefully I can update at least once a week, preferably more often. Please comment or PM me any kinds of things you would like to happen (I've got a couple of ideas already!)


	2. Chapter 2- Day One

_SHIELD Headquarters_

Darcy felt like she had butterflies constantly somersaulting in her stomach. She looked down at herself as she rode the elevator with Agent Coulson in attempt to take her mind off the matters to come.

Scuffed up black Converse sneakers met her eyes. _In case of a quick getaway_, Darcy reminded herself. Her eyes moved up to her fitted blue jeans, spotting the frayed pocket from when she had narrowly escaped through a tiny bathroom window from an excruciatingly bad date. _To be fair, he did have a very nice bathroom_, Darcy remembered. She looked down at her shirt and realized she had on the exact same shirt she was wearing when Coulson and his agents had stolen Jane's research equipment, and more importantly, her ipod. _Which they have yet to give back, by the way_.

The 'ding!' of the elevator broke the silence, and the doors opened to an unknown floor. In fact, Darcy couldn't recall if Coulson had even pressed one of the elevator buttons when they had entered.

"You still owe me my iPod, Coulson", Darcy stated as they walked out the elevator.

The elevator doors closed behind them and Darcy took in her surroundings. The hallway she entered was a complete change from the atmosphere at the Stark Tower Complex. Instead of the bright, modern designs she was used to, Darcy was met with a dimly-lit, windowless hallway that was tiled with a dark, grainy, brick-like substance.

"Of course, Darcy. We'll be getting right on that," Coulson said with a smile that hinted to her that, no they would _not_ be 'getting right on that'.

They both stopped in front of a metal, sliding door just at the end of the hallway. Darcy's heart started to beat faster and her mind started to race. _For Jane, _Darcy reassured herself. She had no idea what to expect when they passed the door. _If he won't talk to Thor, why on earth would he speak to me? What am I even _doing_ here in the first place? What if-_

Her train of thought was lost when Coulson opened the door with a keycard and with a burst of cold air, revealed a moderately sized room. The room was minimally furnished with a bed on one end of the wall, a desk at the other, and a door which she assumed led to the bathroom. A simple wooden chair accompanied that desk, but was pulled out at an arm's length away and was turned to face the back wall. A man sat in the chair, his back facing Darcy and Coulson. She knew this was Loki.

"Loki. You have a visitor," Coulson stated casually. As if he were speaking to a colleague, and not an imprisoned God.

Darcy noticed the muscles on his pale hand flex, but Loki didn't speak.

Coulson turned to Darcy, "Don't worry. He usually gives me the cold shoulder."

Coulson chuckled at his own joke, and turned to leave. Darcy reflexively stopped him.

"Aren't you going to stay and...well...make sure of _him_?" Darcy whispered.

"Don't worry." Coulson replied, giving her a comforting smile. Darcy had assumed that Agent Coulson would stay for the duration of Darcy's visits. At least, that's what she assumed when Jane mentioned Coulson would 'be with her'.

The metal door silently slid shut, leaving a hesitant Darcy and a motionless Loki in the room. The silence was deafening. Darcy dared not to move, and tried to repress her shivers from the cold air in the room. Neither spoke or moved. The tension built and just as Darcy dared herself to speak, Loki spoke before her.

"If your plan is to simply _stand_ there, by all means, feel free to leave. I have no business with men of your kind."

"And if I'm not a man?" Darcy sharply replied.

The muscles in Loki's arms tensed and she to watched him slowly rise from the chair to face her.

She looked straight into his green eyes. Darcy had made a pact with herself that regardless of the fear that built up inside of her, she would not let it show through her expression. However, she noticed that the longer that she looked into his eyes, the less she felt afraid. With his long dark hair, strong facial structure, towering height, and thick armoured clothing, one could easily feel intimidated. Darcy noticed the softened expression within his eyes as he looked at her, and she knew that the stories in the news, and images on the television were untrue. She was no longer afraid.

X

Loki heard the reply to his dismissal. _Her _reply. He had not been expecting any visitors until Thor's dreaded return, and he certainly had not been expecting a woman to visit. As he rose from the chair, the scuffling sound of his armour filling the room, Loki looked into her blue eyes and saw a unique sort of beauty he had never seen in a mortal before. Her deep brown hair flowed past her shoulders in waves, blue eyes hidden behind the glasses perched on her nose and full red lips gently pressed together. What was unique, however, was the confident strength in her face. She wasn't scared to be looking at him. On the contrary, she seemed at ease.

Loki looked down and gathered her height in comparison to his. Were they standing closer together, the top of her head would just graze his chin. He took in her clothing. Casual, worn, form-fitting Midgard attire that accentuated her figure perfectly.

"My name is-" Darcy started.

"-_Darcy Lewis_" Loki finished. He knew who she was. Jane Foster's assistant. One of Thor's acquaintances. As much as he wanted to, Loki wasn't sure that he could trust her. Perhaps she was a part of one of his punishments. _Send in a beautiful woman, only to be revealed as a spy and take her away_.

"Why are you here...Lady...Darcy" Loki questioned.

Darcy surprised him with her answer, "Well. To be honest. _I'm _not even really sure why I'm here. To talk, I suppose. On your brother's behalf."

Loki shifted his stance. _So she _is _here for Thor_.

"He is not my brother. I don't take well to speaking with his _admirers_." Loki stated accusingly.

Darcy paused and looked at Loki. Beneath his harsh exteriors, she saw the exposed man underneath. For once in her life, Darcy chose her next words carefully.

"You know Loki, sometimes it's the ones in the shadows that need the most light."

She walked out the door, leaving Loki with his own thoughts. Thoughts that were dominated by Darcy Lewis.


	3. Chapter 3- Day Two

"Darcy, you weren't even there for ten minutes!" Jane exclaimed as she hovered over Darcy in one of SHIELD's private offices.

"I'll have you know that he was very rude, Jane. He assumed I was a man!" Darcy responded.

Darcy tried to remove her thoughts of Loki, but found that she couldn't. She not only remembered the harshness of his words, but also the guilty anger underneath them. Although their meeting was short, she felt that Loki had told her so much more. Something inside of her was urging her to return to him.

Darcy added, "I didn't say I wasn't going back, Jane. I just wanted to tell you what happened."

Jane let out a breath of air. "Thank you Darcy. Thor will be back soon, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know" Darcy shortly replied.

* * *

Loki couldn't purge his mind of thoughts of Darcy. The way she spoke back to him, her fearlessness, her unique beauty. Everything. Something inside of him sparked. He found himself in his cell, constantly bringing his gaze back to the metal door. Perhaps hoping that she would walk through it again. So he could have another chance to talk to her.

_Stop that, _Loki chided himself. _Nothing but a mortal. _

It was then that the doors suddenly opened again and Darcy cautiously entered. She looked at Loki briefly, then proceeded to survey the room.

X

Darcy looked around the room and took in everything. Darcy wanted to take the time and note her surroundings this time. She had always wondered what they did with those captured at SHIELD. She imagined caves and dungeons in dark and damp conditions. Loki's room, however, was...clean. Clean and simple. The bed sheets were a plain white, resting on a mattress with a simple metal frame. The desk was a dark mahogany with a matching wooden chair in which Loki was sitting on. There was nothing else to look at in the room, so Darcy turned her focus onto the walls. It was the same dark, grainy substance that she saw in the outer hallways. It didn't look like anything she had seen before. Darcy took a step in to take a closer look.

"It keeps the magic out" Loki interjected.

"One of SHIELD's developments, I suppose" Darcy murmured to herself. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Silence again.

"It's cold in here. You'd think they could turn on the heat for a bit" Darcy commented as she wrapped her thin cardigan tighter around her. Loki didn't look the slightest bit chilled.

"Some are just born with tougher skin, I suppose" Loki sharply answered.

Darcy looked back at Loki. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you" Darcy lightly said.

Loki took in her eyes and gave her a questioning look.

"For New Mexico. A lot went down after you and your brother decided to visit Earth." Darcy stated matter-of-factly. "And Coulson still hasn't returned my iPod" She added with a smirk.

"Your _what_?"

"My iPod. You know, the little thing that plays music. Apple!" Darcy's excitement grew as she explained.

"Apple..." Loki had no idea what Darcy was going on about. First she was talking about music, then suddenly fruit.

"And the loss of your...Apple has upset you?"

"Of course! I can't really even go to the gym without getting bored in seconds. Not that it really matters to SHIELD of course."

Loki remained silent. Unsure of what to say.

Darcy continued to speak, "Although I guess it should have been expected. SHIELD doesn't particularly care for people like me"

"People like you?" Loki questioned. Her rapid, open response surprised him. _This mortal speaks so freely to me_, Loki noted.

"Lowly 'coffee' assistants. People that don't have some superpower or great mind to contribute." For some reason, Darcy felt comfortable with Loki. Something in his eyes told her that he understood the truth behind her words.

Darcy spoke again, "Jane has really been great to me. She's a great boss and a great friend...but sometimes I feel like she overlooks me and doesn't appreciate all the work I do for her. Takes me for granted, as if I'll be her assistant forever."

Darcy shifted her weight to lean on her arm that was supported by the bed.

"When I was younger, I was incredibly shy" Darcy recalled, smiling to herself, "Kind of hard to believe, right?" The smile then faded away. "Deathly shy, I didn't talk to anybody. The kids at school would always tease me, call me names. Do whatever they wanted to me because they knew that I wouldn't..._couldn't _ever tell. They would tease me about_ everything_, my hair, my glasses, the way I walked, the way I talked.

"Then I got to High School, and it was as if nobody ever saw me. Always in the shadows." Darcy looked into Loki's eyes which were intently staring back at her. "I hit puberty in High School, and surprise, all the boys started staring and talking to me. Giving me attention. I quickly realized though that they seemed to be uninterested in what came out of my mouth, and more interested in my chest." Darcy gave a sad smile. "I didn't want people judging me for my looks, or my appearance, so when I graduated, I went straight into Political Sciences. I could use my _mind. _Logic...reason to really show who I was!

Darcy took a deep breath and exhaled. "Long story short, Loki, it's not about what others make of you, but what _you_ make of _yourself." _

Loki's silence continued.

_"_I don't know what your deal is with Thor, but he's your brother! Brothers are forever, and -"

"He's not my brother", Loki clarified. The tone in Loki's voice confused her.

Darcy gently pressed on, "Jane told me about-"

Loki cut her off once again, "Lady Jane has no knowledge of the full story."

Darcy rose from the bed and stepped closer to Loki. She instinctively perched on the desk beside him as she asked, "So what's the full story?"

Loki looked into Darcy's eyes and leaned forward in his chair. "My father isn't my father, and my mother isn't my mother, Lady Darcy. It is Frost Giant blood that runs through my veins.

It was Darcy's turn to sit in silence. Her silence urged Loki to continue on.

"I am the monster that I had been taught as a child to hate. I am kin to the barbaric monsters that had abandoned me in the first place, only to be raised by a lie. Second to Thor and his greatness. No matter where we would go, Thor would always be the center of attention.

"In the moments before I had visited Earth, I learned why. This Frost Giant, hidden behind an Aesir faҫade, would amount to nothing. Nothing but a scapegoat for political relations.

"I can never remove my true Jotun form. It is always there, hidden underneath and nobody, not even Thor could accept this crude form."

Darcy's reaction surprised Loki. Instead of the fear and hate he had been conditioned to expect, she simply asked "What does your true Jotun form look like?"

Loki stared into her blue eyes. Her face illustrating great curiosity.

"You've never seen a Frost Giant, have you, Lady Darcy."

It wasn't a question. Darcy shook her head.

Loki stood up from the chair and took another step closer to Darcy. So close that she could touch his chest if she extended her fingers.

Looking up at Loki from the desk, Darcy waited expectantly. Loki slowly closed his eyes and his muscles relaxed. Suddenly, his skin slowly faded to a grey-blue shade. It started at his hairline and expanded, covering every inch of visible skin down to his fingertips. Raised lines formed all over his skin, the intricate lines matching exactly the left side of his face, to his right.

Loki opened his eyes. Blood-red eyes stared back at Darcy, not even blinking, and Darcy stared right back.

Loki looked at her, waiting for horror and distress to cross her face. Instead, Darcy stood up from the desk, the top of her head indeed barely grazing his chin. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They stood even closer together now, and Darcy could feel his slight breath on her face. Darcy gave in to her instincts and slowly raised a hand. Loki's breathing increased, disoriented by Darcy's foreign reaction.

The moment Darcy's fingers brushed Loki's skin, she caught an unconscious shiver run through her spine. Loki's muscles tensed simultaneously.

Darcy's small hand lightly ran over the top of his cheek. Her fingertips cautiously brushed over the raised patterns on his face. Darcy could feel the difference in temperature between the warmth of her hand and Loki's icy skin.

She lowered her gaze and ran her fingers down his arm, stopping at the back of his hand. Darcy took Loki's hand in hers and slowly, she traced the raised markings that had formed there.

Darcy raised her head, looking straight back into his eyes. Fascination overtook her expression. Loki looked back down at her with a soft look in his harsh, red eyes.

She barely whispered her next words.

"You're beautiful"

And so Loki closed his eyes and allowed Darcy to explore.


	4. Chapter 4- Day Three

"Darcy."

Jane tried to wake Darcy from her daze.

"Darcy!"

Darcy started with a jolt, almost jumping out of her chair.

"Jane! Uh, sorry I'll print that report out. I just finished it." Darcy moved her hand on the computer mouse, waking up the screen again.

Jane took a look at Darcy, taking in her frenzied manner.

"Uh...Darcy?" Jane started.

"Yep, it'll be printed in just a sec" Darcy replied in attempt to avoid Jane's looming question. She pressed the 'print' button on her computer and the printer started to churn out papers.

"Darcy, what happened yesterday?" Jane asked.

Darcy feigned obliviousness. "What do you mean?"

"Darcy. You went to visit Loki yesterday and when you came back, you were completely...well..._out of it_. Kind of like you are now. What _happened_?" Jane inquired. Her concern for Darcy was practically seeping through her pores.

Darcy considered her options. First, she could tell Jane the truth. Both she and Loki had gotten close. _Very close_. If Darcy told her about that, she wouldn't know what Jane would think of her. And perhaps mentioning the truth of Loki's Jotun heritage to Jane without his knowledge would not be a good idea. Or the fact that she had seen it. And felt it.

_"You're beautiful"_

_Loki closed his eyes and allowed Darcy to explore._

_Loki's Jotun form was beautiful to Darcy. The intricate patterns, weaving in and out from each other. His unique blue-grey skin tone that permeated his skin. And his eyes, the bright, red shade that both frightened and soothed her. She could see within his eyes the vulnerable, gentle Loki underneath. _

_She felt her warm fingers trail back up his forearm, his bicep, his shoulder...but instead of retracing her path before, Darcy's hand lingered on his neck. She pressed her hand, just at the top of his neck and slowly trailed her way downwards, tracing the raised ridges along his neck. As she slowly grazed his collarbone, Loki's eyes suddenly opened, and he gently grasped Darcy's wrist in his hand. Darcy brought her eyes back to Loki's. She was confused at first, but understood his actions when she saw his expression. _

_X_

_He had never shown anybody his Jotun form since that disastrous day with Thor. When Thor had backed away with fear, hate, and confusion in his eyes. He vowed then to never reveal himself to another being for the remainder of his existence. Yet here he was, in his true Jotun body, standing in front of an alluring mortal woman that took in his monstrous body as if he were a God. _

_When she felt around his collarbone, Loki opened his eyes and gently grasped her wrist in his hands. Darcy was not the only curious one in the room. He lowered her hand and brought both his hands around hers, completely encasing her hand with his. Loki ran his fingers over hers, her soft, pale flesh emitting warmth against his cold skin. Slowly and cautiously, Loki ran his fingers up her arm this time and stopped at her neck. He hesitated and watched for any signs of resistance, but found none. Darcy's warmth pulsed beneath his hands, and Loki was reminded of the complete fragility of this human. _

_Loki trailed up her neck and rested his palm on her soft, flushed cheek. It was then that he noticed that Darcy's hands had moved to a position just under his ribs. She gripped on tightly. _

_Loki brought his attention back onto her face, and felt her head tilt towards his hand, pressing further into his skin. Round eyes, blue. Full lashes, black. Flowing hair...the colour of chestnuts. _

_He had a sudden desire to run his fingers through her hair, so Loki brought his hand to the back of her head. Darcy tilted her head just slightly upwards, and the angle brought Darcy's lips to his attention. Healthy lips, red._

_X_

_Darcy suddenly felt a magnetic pull and she saw Loki simultaneously lower his head to hers, ever so slightly. Her hands grasped his waist, and she felt Loki's hand caressing the back of her head. As they moved closer together, Darcy could feel his breath grow colder on her skin, and his other hand wrap tenderly around her back. Just as the space between their lips was about to close, Darcy pulled out of his hold, breathing heavily. She looked up at Loki again, and his eyes pierced through hers while his chest rose and fell rapidly. Darcy slowly backed away, unsure of her actions, and turned to exit through the door. She didn't look back. _

Darcy let out a breath of air. _Yes, definitely not a good idea,_ Darcy thought.

"Darcy!" Jane waved her hand in front of Darcy's face. "What is going _on_ with you? _What happened_?"

_Crap. _Second option. She could lie to Jane. Just for today. Darcy wasn't sure that she could confide in anybody of what _could_ have happened with Loki. Not just yet.

"Nothing." Darcy shortly replied. Her wide eyes blinked behind her glasses.

Jane repeated in disbelief, "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Darcy. You were there with Loki for more than your scheduled time! For over an hour! What happened that's gotten you so jittery?"

"We just...talked" Darcy murmured.

"Talked?"

"Talked."

Jane took a look at Darcy's face, and her stubbornness showed through. Jane decided to let Darcy have her way. This time.

"Okay, Darcy...well...Thor should be coming back today. So if you want to visit Loki one last time, you should go now." Jane mentioned cautiously.

Darcy felt a wave of relief that Jane had given up her question for the moment being. The pages in the printer stopped flowing, signalling its completion.

"Er...sure. I guess I'll just...go say 'hi' or something. I mean, since I have the time, and all..."

Darcy stapled the package and dropped it in Jane's hands.

"Uh...yeah. So I guess I'll be...I won't stay too long...just until...Thor should...uh..."

Darcy practically ran out the door and Jane stared after her, shaking her head.

* * *

Darcy entered the room, and this time she found Loki sitting upright on the edge of his bed. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his armoured clothing, and instead he wore a faded green long-sleeved shirt with open buttons at the top of his collar, along with black slacks.

Darcy took one look at him and her heart started to pound in her chest. She had no idea what to say. _Do I mention yesterday? Do I pretend it never happened? _

"Going for the casual look, huh?" Darcy lamely commented.

Loki simply looked at her, his expression unchanging.

"I wasn't sure if you would be returning here once more" Loki said. His tone suggested that he wasn't angry. Perplexed, possibly, but not angry.

"Well...here I am." Darcy gave an stiff smile. She wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to block out the chill in the room.

"You left. Why?" Loki questioned. He stood up from the bed and Darcy proceeded to tilt her head to meet his eyes.

Darcy hesitated before answering.

"I don't know. I just...I came in here two days ago, not knowing what to expect. Not even knowing what I was doing here-"

Darcy took a deep breath in.

"-and then somehow _this _happened, and I don't even know you, and...and...I was scared" Darcy admitted.

"Scared" Loki echoed. "Because of me. Because of my-"

"No, Loki." Darcy cut him off. "Because of the...the intensity. I felt something that I had never felt before and it scared me that something like that could creep up on me so _fast_. So _suddenly_. And I didn't want to believe it was true."

Loki took a step towards her.

"And are you still afraid?"

Darcy thought about his question for a second. She looked back into his green eyes, his alabaster face, and his gentle expression. She knew her answer.

"No."

Just as Darcy thought he would take another step towards her, Loki turned around and reached over the bed. He pulled into his hands a small white blanket that rested on top of the covers, and then turned back to Darcy.

Loki moved to her and draped the blanket across her shoulders and steadily rested his hands on her back. Darcy relaxed, the chill in the air slowly fading away. She slid her hands from underneath the blanket and placed them back on his waist. She looked up at him as Loki looked back down at her.

"Are you still afraid?" He asked with a slight grin on his face.

"No" Darcy replied, her lips turning upwards to match Loki's grin.

Loki pulled Darcy's body in closer, and slowly reached down towards her. Their lips grew closer and closer until...

"Loki!"

A squeal escaped from Darcy's mouth as she jumped back in surprise. Agent Coulson stood at the doorway, a smile on his face that could rival that of child in a candy shop.

"Your brother is here to pick you up and bring you back to Asgard" Coulson said as he looked between Loki and Darcy, his smile stretching impossibly wider as each moment passed.

Loki and Darcy met eyes. Darcy looked as if she had been caught red-handed, and Loki's expression was filled with agitation.

SHIELD agents filed in and proceeded to guide Loki out the doorway. Rather forcefully, at that. Coulson stopped in front of Loki, his grin still evident, and asked, "Any last requests before you head back home?"

Loki breathed in and out. He looked at Coulson, then turned his gaze to Darcy. The agitation that was present before faded from his face and was replaced with a playful smile.

"I wish for Lady Darcy's Apple to be returned to her. Immediately" Loki answered.

This did not seem to be the answer Coulson was expecting.

"What?" Coulson replied.

"Her Apple."

Darcy's mind reeled for a moment.

"My iPod?" Darcy offered.

"Her iPod. I wish for Lady Darcy's iPod to be returned for her amenity."

Coulson looked at Loki, then turned to Darcy.

Coulson surrendered, "It'll be on your desk by tomorrow at 9am."

As they led Loki out the door, Darcy's gaze followed him, both in shock and sadness.

_There was no way she was letting this one go._

* * *

**A/N: **This will be the last chapter for the week! Hopefully I will update next weekend. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5- Questions and Answers

"Miss Lewis, you can come with me."

An unknown SHIELD agent took Darcy's arm and led her out the door. The tall agent's words took Darcy out of her muddled thoughts and as she was being pulled out the door.

"Buy me a drink first, no need to manhandle me", she retorted. The agent's face remained stoic.

They walked halfway down the dark hallway when Darcy asked out loud, "Where did they go? Loki and Coulson? They were just here!"

"Their means of travel is confidential. But we will be meeting them very shortly Ms. Lewis", the agent replied curtly.

Darcy and the agent entered the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, the elevator carried them upwards.

Darcy tapped her foot to the time of the awkward elevator music. Thoughts ran through her head, barely stopping on each thought only to move on to the next. _Meeting them shortly? Where are we going? Jane? Thor? Loki? What just happened with Loki? Did I just...almost kiss him? Again! But it felt so right. But I can't! Can I?_

The elevator broke her thoughts once more with a sharp 'ding!' and the doors opened to the bright sunlight. They were on the roof of SHIELD Headquarters. Darcy couldn't see any other buildings from her view, just the bright blue sky. _Funny, I don't remember the building being so tall...SHIELD technology, _Darcy laughed to herself.

Darcy's eyes were drawn to the cluster of figures standing in the centre of the flat rooftop. Jane stood with the group in her casual jeans, and wore a patterned blouse instead of her usual plaid cotton. Both of her hands were enveloped within Thor's hands who stood directly facing her, wearing his usual red-themed Asgardian ensemble. Their heads were bent close together and they seemed to be whispering in a hushed tone.

A few feet away, Coulson stood with his team directly behind him, all standing stoic and still, save for Coulson, wearing a smile on his face.

Loki stood near him, his hands in Asgardian shackles. His head was tilted downwards, staring intently at the ground.

Darcy stepped off the elevator, the agent beside her matched her walking pace. Jane and Thor broke their conversation and Jane turned her head. She noticed Darcy and ran towards her immediately. Thor stood in his spot, giving Darcy a healthy grin and then turned back to Loki.

Jane reached Darcy and the agent broke off to join his colleagues. "Darcy, I'm glad you're here. Thor is back and he's here to take Loki back to Asgard. They're leaving in a few minutes", Jane said with a hint of sadness.

"Is that what you were talking to Thor about?", Darcy asked.

"Yes. Well, no...yes. In sorts." Jane looked quickly at Thor before turning back to Darcy as they both walked slowly back towards the group. "It's just that...I think it would be nice if Thor could stay for a while longer...but he has Loki to deal with...and well...you know", Jane stuttered.

"Yeah. I know", Darcy sighed. She looked back at Loki who still had his eyes glued to the ground.

As they reached the group, Thor was the first to speak.

"Lady Darcy! How wonderful to see you again! You are doing well I hope?", Thor's strong voice echoed.

Darcy's eyes searched for Loki's, but once again she met the top of his head. She peeled her questioning eyes off him and turned to Thor.

"Oh...you know. Can't complain", Darcy replied with a smile.

"I apologize that my visit today will be very short. I must at once bring Loki home to Asgard, and there is no time to be wasted. I thank you, Lady Darcy. Jane told me that you have been keeping my brother company for these past few days. My debt to you is great, and I must repay your kindness some day."

Darcy quickly responded, "Oh no, no problem, Thor. I mean, I think I've been repaid enough..."

Thor looked at her questioningly. "Such strange phrasings Midgardian's use. I must return someday to learn more, but now is not the time. Loki and I must leave for Asgard."

Jane's confusion to Darcy's words rivaled Thor's, but she looked away and embraced Thor once again.

Darcy took this as an opportunity to look away and turned her head to Loki's direction. The man was _still_ looking down at the ground.

Jane and Thor said their goodbyes and she stood beside Darcy, Jane's arm clutching Darcy's. Thor stood beside Loki while Coulson took a step back, his head reeling upwards at Thor's height. As Thor took hold of Loki's upper arm, Loki finally looked up, his eyes directly meeting Darcy's.

She looked into Loki's eyes, but her attention wandered elsewhere. Darcy looked down at his smile, his cheekbones, his chin, his neck. Her eyes travelled back up to his green eyes. A sort of hollowness encompassed his eyes. He seemed sad. Lifeless. While the rest of his features were just as Darcy had remembered them, Loki's eyes were missing something. Before she could pinpoint that something, Thor's voice suddenly boomed.

"Goodbye my Jane. We shall meet again, I promise you that."

Jane clutched harder onto Darcy's arm as Thor and Loki disappeared into the sky.

Jane leaned her head onto Darcy's shoulder. Her eyes were closed from the sorrow of seeing Thor leave once more.

Darcy, however, looked up at the sky. She still wasn't sure what to make of her Asgardian God.

* * *

Darcy sat on Jane's couch in her apartment. She looked out the window at the sun, just on the brink of disappearing. They had taken the rest of the day off and instead, the two women decided to spend time in each other's company. Jane was left on Earth once again without Thor.

As Jane sat beside Darcy, telling her of Asgardian stories that Thor had presumably passed along to her, Darcy couldn't help but zone out to her own thoughts. She couldn't get past the feeling of Loki's eyes on the rooftop. _God of Mischief, Darcy. Maybe there was nothing. How could you even think of something like that?_

"-and he had turned Thor's hair into a bright purple! Can you imagine, Darcy? Thor! With purple hair!" Jane asked Darcy as she laughed half heartedly.

"Darce? You ok?" Jane asked as she noticed the look on Darcy's face.

Darcy looked back at Jane. "Oh! Yes. I'm doing fine! Thor's hair is funny."

Jane looked away as she smiled, sensing Darcy's disinterest.

"Jane, I'm just...it's really hot in here. I think I'm going to go for a walk, okay? To clear my mind", Darcy said as she stood.

"Sure. You're right, it is really hot. Do you want me to go with you?" Jane offered as she looked outside at the approaching evening.

"No, no, it's fine. I won't be too long. Just to the park and back."

Jane took another glance outside. She answered warily, "Okay, don't be too long Darce. It's getting dark soon. And take your jacket!" Jane yelled as Darcy hurried out the door.

Darcy took the stairs down from Jane's apartment and headed out the complex doors. The cool breeze met her as she opened the doors and walked down the sidewalk. As she moved her legs faster and faster down the pavement, Darcy thought more and more about Loki. He resided in her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about him. _Stop. I don't know what the hell that was before, but you _can't_. The New Mexico fiasco. The New York disaster. _Darcy forced herself to remember these events. She couldn't forget them.

Darcy had never seen Loki face to face before their encounter a couple days ago at SHIELD headquarters. She couldn't forget the first time she saw his eyes. The strength and confidence. The fragility and helplessness. The misunderstood man stung by wrong decisions.

Darcy's legs propelled themselves and within minutes she found herself at the pier. Leaning forward against the dock, Darcy looked towards the sunset. Her sudden stillness provided no warmth from the growing chill and she wrapped the thin sweater she had grabbed in haste tighter against her body.

"Ladies shouldn't be out alone when it's late. You never know what could be hiding in the darkness."

The familiar words stopped immobilized Darcy. _How was it...how could..._

Darcy turned around, already sure of what to expect. Loki stood before her, wearing the same thin green shirt and black slacks as he was wearing just a couple hours ago. She looked at his subtle grin, the same grin from the rooftop. Darcy thought he looked just like the Loki from the rooftop, until she met his eyes. His green eyes that had once housed emptiness, were now filled with warmth and life. The slight change made all the difference for Darcy. This was the Loki that she couldn't expel from her mind. This was the Loki that made her heart beat faster, her breathing quicken, and made her give into the magnetic pulls of temptation. She just wasn't sure _how_...

Loki extended his arms and held both of Darcy's hands, pulling her towards him. He wrapped both his arms around her body in the familiar position, warming her body with the closeness of his.

Darcy brought her hands up around his neck and pulled herself even closer. Still looking up into his eyes, Darcy smiled as he pressed his body flush against hers.

"They say the third time's the charm", Darcy grinned.

Loki leaned down and brought his lips to hers. Darcy closed her eyes. She pressed her lips against his, feeling the warmth and tenderness. A spark ignited within Darcy, and she ran a hand through his dark hair, keeping the other hand behind his neck. Her hand moved around from the back of his neck to the side, softly caressing his skin. Loki's hands started to move, holding her in close and grazing her lower back which sent shivers up her spine.

Their lips moved together, both exploring each other. Loki then alternated strong kisses with soft pecks, and moved in his own time to slow, delicate kisses along her bottom lip. He met her lips again with desirous passion, causing Darcy to moan in pleasure.

Darcy pulled away and inhaled deeply, taking a needed breath. Loki's chest moved against hers, up and down as he looked into her eyes, taking in air to match his racing heart.

Darcy looked into Loki's eyes and she answered her own question. She knew.

_It felt so right._

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading and also thanks to all the positive reviews so far! Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter out this weekend. If not, there will be another one for next weekend! Please review! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6- Time for tea

"How...how did you...I saw you disappear with Thor..." Darcy stuttered.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Lady Darcy", Loki answered. He dropped his lips to her hair, breathing in her scent.

Darcy pulled away and put her hands on Loki's shoulders. "Hold on there. Firstly, I want to know how you got from Asgard with Thor, to Earth _without_ Thor. And secondly, I'm pretty sure after you kiss a girl, you're allowed to drop the 'Lady' title. Just Darcy."

Loki paused for a second. The gears in his mind turning, his face showed amusement.

"You intrigue me, Darcy. Your confidence, your beauty, your wit. Everything about you." Loki looked at her slowly blushing cheeks. Loki's grin widened as he stroked her cheeks. "I can't seem to stay away from you.

"Do you remember, Darcy, when I told you back in my cell about the walls that repress magic?"

Darcy nodded and continued to stare at him, her interest piqued.

"I can create replicas of myself, Darcy. Clones. Well, much rather, impressions of myself. They bear my features precisely. Well, _almost_. It wasn't I that left with Thor but one of my replicas. I only hope that Thor won't accidentally push right through the clone or he will disappear completely."

"How did you create these...replicas if you couldn't use magic?" Darcy wondered.

"It seems that SHIELD failed to build barriers along the rooftop" Loki explained. "I must say I am quite impressed, Darcy. You seemed to notice a difference between myself and the imposter, judging by your face."

"You were there? But where? There was nothing to hide behind on the rooftop!" Darcy exclaimed.

Loki sighed. "Someday, Darcy, you will understand the extent of my magic."

Darcy's arms slid down to his waist and around his back.

"A part of my consciousness must be kept with the replica. As long as nothing..._distracts_ me, it should remain solid and not disappear in front of Thor" Loki said as he glanced down to Darcy's wandering hands.

Immediately Darcy asked, "What will happen if Thor finds out?"

"He will come and retrieve me again. In a more _persuasive_ way no doubt" Loki said as his smile faltered slightly.

Darcy thought about his meaning and shivered. Loki pulled her in tighter to his body.

"Will you stay with me, then?" Darcy whispered.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Loki said, assuring her.

Darcy dropped her head to his chest and Loki's arms wrapped around her.

"It's getting late. I'll take you back."

Darcy sighed and pulled away slightly to prepare for the walk home, until suddenly the sensation of being lifted off the ground overtook her. Darcy grabbed on tightly to Loki's thin shirt and held on for her life. She closed her eyes when she felt her head spinning around and around and around, and the only thing that grounded her were Loki's arms, planted tightly on her back.

As suddenly as it started, Darcy was dropped onto her feet as Loki's body disappeared. Steadying herself, she looked around. Familiar carpet, scratched walls, fluorescent lights. Beside her was the door to Jane's apartment. Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Loki?" Darcy hissed. "Loki!"

She looked around but there was no movement around her.

"At least tell me when you decide to _teleport_ me again."

Darcy slowly walked towards Jane's door and put her hands in her pocket. She grabbed her keys and looked around her one last time. Still, no Loki.

The door opened as she pushed the handle and Jane came running to the door.

"Darcy! Where did you go? You took so long I was getting so worried!" Jane exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just...lost track of time..." Darcy trailed off as she scanned her eyes around the room. The room remained the same as when Darcy had left it, save for the kettle boiling on the stove, presumably for Jane.

"Darcy" Jane started as she led Darcy to sit on the couch. "I need to ask, what happened between you and Loki? He was looking at you strangely just before Thor took him back to Asgard."

"Oh, Jane...um. Just talked a little bit to him. I guess...I guess I made quite the _impression_" Darcy said, choosing her words carefully.

Jane leaned in towards Darcy. "Darcy. Is there something you need to tell me? I'm here to listen."

Darcy's body froze in surprise. A cool breath of air brushed her neck, and strong hands slid down her upper arms. Darcy looked down at her arms. There was nothing there. The ghostly hands continued to move, however and moved smoothly from her arms to rest on her stomach. Invisible lips softly kissed the side of her neck and peppered their way down her collarbone. Darcy couldn't see a thing, but she could definitely _feel_ it. Loki was still with her.

"Darcy?" Jane asked. "See this is exactly what I was talking about. You're zoning out on me Darce."

Darcy tried to focus all her attention onto Jane and not Loki's invisible lips, kissing her while holding her body steady.

"Sorry. It was pretty..._nippy _outside" Darcy replied as she grinned.

The kettle started to whistle and Jane rose from the couch to the kitchen area.

"You know Darcy, at first I was very concerned with the suggestion of sending you to interact with Loki. He's done some very dangerous things-"

Jane set out two mugs and placed tea bags in both of them.

"-but Thor convinced me that 'he is a reformed man!' and I trusted him. Darce, I know you can handle things on your own, but this guy is risky-"

Jane lifted the kettle and poured hot water into the mugs.

"-and even though they're brothers, they couldn't be any more different from each other."

She removed both tea bags and added a spot of milk and sugar to each mug, stirring as she continued her tangent.

" And really, how stable could he really have been? I was so worried that he would hurt you or something! I just think that it's best to keep him on Asgard."

Jane looked upwards at Darcy as she held onto the mugs to bring them to the couch.

"At least, until I see for myself that he's not just going to come tearing through the city again like some-"

The mug in Jane's right hand suddenly knocked itself over, spilling tea all over the counter and splashed onto her hands and lower body. Jane let go of the other mug while the heated tea soaked through her clothing. Jane let out a cry of shock.

"Ouch! Oh God, I'm so clumsy! I'll be right back Darce, this is really hot."

Jane ran into her bedroom and swung her door so it was slightly ajar. Darcy could hear the sound of clothes ruffling.

Darcy remained still on the couch. Just moments before the tea had spilled, the invisible hands and lips whisked right off of her body.

"Loki..." Darcy said, disapprovingly.

Still concealed to the human eye, Loki brushed Darcy's hair to one side. One hand rested on her shoulder while the other stroked her arm. Soft lips barely grazed the shell of her ear. Darcy could sense the pure delight in his words.

"The God of Mischief is ready to _play_."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, we're just getting started! Updates will be on the weekends as you've probably noticed. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7- End of the Night

_"The God of Mischief is ready to _play_."_

Darcy felt chills run up her spine as the hands gripped her shoulder and arm firmly. She turned around in his hands sharply, and stared into the empty space in front of her.

"Oh my God! Loki!" Darcy whispered as loud as she dared, her voice remaining out of Jane's earshot.

Loki's form appeared, kneeling just beside the couch in front of her. A wicked grin forming on his lips.

"Indeed, I am, Darcy."

"Loki" Darcy said, disapprovingly. "Loki, you can't do things like that! Maybe Jane didn't say the nicest things about you, but she could have been burned from that hot water. There's-"

"Darcy, who are you talking to?" Jane suddenly called out from the bedroom.

"Uh..." Darcy released her hands form Loki's disappearing form. "Um...you, Jane! I'm talking to you! Are you ok? Not going to turn into a giant blister or anything?"

Jane re-entered the living room, having put on a new change of clothes. She wore a pair of loose blue pyjama bottoms, and a t-shirt for sleeping. Jane rubbed a soothing cream into her hands.

"No, I should be alright. It just stings a little." Jane thought for a moment. "I don't even know how that happened. Odd..." she said as her sentence trailed off.

Jane focused her attention back onto Darcy and gave her a small smile. "It's getting late. Are you still staying the night?"

"Yeah, of course! I think I'm just going to stay up a little bit longer...do some work before I go to sleep."

Jane looked at Darcy and her smile grew in just the slightest bit. Jane walked over to sit beside Darcy on the couch.

"You know Darcy, to be honest, at first I was a little wary of taking a Political Science major as an intern for my work-" Darcy's face fell for a second until Jane continued, "-but I don't regret you in the slightest bit. You really showed your true potential, Darcy. You're a great worker...and especially a great friend. I really appreciate you being here with this whole 'Thor' thing going on. I don't think I could have done this without you."

Darcy took in Jane's words. All she could do was hug Jane on the couch as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, Jane" Darcy whispered.

"Thank _you_, Darce" Jane replied.

The two released their hug and Jane patted Darcy's knee. "I'm off to bed then" Jane said as she stood from the couch. "I'll see you in the morning!"

Darcy wished her a good night and then Jane left her in the living room alone. That is, until Loki appeared again, but this time he sat on the couch beside Darcy. Right in the spot Jane had recently vacated.

Loki didn't say anything to Darcy. He just held her hands in his, knowing the effect that Jane's words had on her.

Darcy stood up from the couch and gently pulled Loki along with her. She led them both through the door to the spare bedroom beside Jane's. Jane's spare bedroom was decorated simply, but still felt inviting. The walls were painted a light blue, with a soft carpet for the flooring. A bed and dresser was centered along one side of the wall, while the door to the bathroom was along the other. Darcy led Loki to the bed and set him down on the edge. She let go of his hand, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom door.

"Don't you dare" Darcy said as she gave him a teasing glare. Darcy changed into her dark pyjama bottoms and forest green pyjama camisole. _How fitting for the occasion_, Darcy thought as she saw the colour of her top.

Darcy re-entered the bedroom and saw that Loki had not moved from his position at the edge of the bed. She climbed under the covers and shifted towards the centre of the bed. Still, Loki did not move and looked at Darcy nervously. Darcy reached out to his forearm and gently pulled, causing Loki to lean back. Loki fell all the way onto his back on top of the covers and then shifted towards Darcy.

Darcy brought her other arm up from under the covers and gently placed it against him. Loki moved his arms to embrace her, pulling her as close as he could to his chest. He softly brushed his fingers along her back, and tilted his chin down so his lips could meet her forehead. He pressed a soft kiss once against her forehead, her nose and then her lips, lingering at her lips for just a moment.

He tucked her head underneath his chin and held her closely. Darcy's consciousness weaved in and out, and just as Darcy fell asleep for the night, she swore she heard a whisper from Loki.

"_My Darcy_."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all had a nice Halloween! I will update with a longer chapter this weekend that has more plot. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8- Accidents Happened

Darcy woke the next morning feeling warm and comfy. _Very _warm and comfy. Darcy regained consciousness of her senses, and felt the two strong arms that wrapped around her body. A solid chest pressed against her back and a soft breath whispered through her hair. Darcy shifted her body to relieve the stiffness in her muscles. She turned around in his arms and looked up at Loki. His face emitted nothing but peace in his sleep. Closed eyes, soft breathing, and slightly parted lips. It was as if Darcy was looking at a different man. The same, but different, if that even made sense.

Darcy's fingers reached up to graze his cheek. Just as she touched his skin, Loki's breathing skipped and his emerald eyes slowly opened.

"You know...it seems that you know a bit about me, but I don't know anything about you. And here you are sleeping in my bed" Darcy noted, her lips turning up slightly.

Loki looked at her, questioningly. "Whatever do you mean, Darcy?"

Darcy looked back at him, thinking. "Take a walk with me" Darcy said as she rose from the bed, grabbing a handful of clothes as she headed to the bathroom. She changed into a pair of blue jeans and a grey knit top with her favourite red knit beanie on her head. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and exited the room to find Loki sitting upright on her bed. Darcy looked at his clothing. He had changed from his previous loose green shirt and black slacks to a lighter green dress shirt, smoothly tucked into dark slacks held up by a leather belt.

"How-" Darcy started.

"Quite odd choices of clothing that you Midgardians wear. I greatly doubt that this sort of dress would offer protection in battle" Loki stated as he looked down at himself.

"Why am I not even surprised" Darcy said as she walked over to Loki and pulled his hand. He gave in to her touch and stood, his height towering over her. Darcy led Loki to the door and opened it just a crack, just enough to peek through to the living room. Loki chuckled and pulled the door open with his long fingers. He quickly strolled out the door, with Darcy trailing behind.

"Loki! Wait! Jane will see you!" Darcy hissed behind him. Her eyes darted around the room looking for signs of Jane.

Loki was already halfway across the living room when he turned back to Darcy, still holding her hand.

"Hush, my dear. You may wake her." Loki motioned to Jane's bedroom door.

"Oh. Oh yeah. I suppose it is kind of early" Darcy whispered as she grabbed her coat and purse. They both slipped out the door and headed out to the street.

Loki held on to Darcy's hand as they walked through the early morning mist in the park. It was fairly secluded, save for the occasional jogger that would quickly run past them. Darcy took in her surroundings. The trees, the sounds, the smells...and of course, the six-foot God holding her hand as they walked. She looked up at Loki's face.

"What happened between you and Thor?" Darcy asked.

Loki looked at Darcy, and his expression fell.

"At SHIELD. You said, 'not even Thor could accept this crude form.' What happened?" Darcy prompted.

Loki's expression remained the same, but the grip on her hand tightened slightly.

"Only a select few know what I truly am, Darcy. Only the ones that had called themselves my family. They knew, but had never seen. I did not show them, and they certainly did not ask. Until one day...

* * *

_The sounds of clashing weapons filled the room. Loki, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three occupied the large training hall in Asgard's Palace. Sif spent her time playing with the concealable daggers, testing their damaging abilities upon an unlucky mannequin. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun inspected the various swords, each taking turns with each other for one-on-one combat practice. _

_Thor was seen in the middle of the room, practicing his precision with the Mjolnir. Targets were placed all around the room, up high and down low. Thor swung the Mjolnir with great accuracy at each and every target, hitting them on the mark. Thor put down his hammer. _

_Loki stood to the side of the room, developing his magic and testing the limits of his powers. Replicas of Loki appeared within the room, hidden from the others by appearing within the corners and masked areas of the room. _

_"Brother!" Thor called out to Loki. "Let us spar! I am in need of a worthy opponent!" Thor called out in his thundering voice._

_The last of Loki's clones vanished and he looked up to acknowledge Thor. _

_"It will be just like our childhood days, Loki! Unless you are afraid?" Thor teased. _

_"Perhaps it is you that should be afraid of me, brother" Loki replied, a smile forming on his face. Challenges did not pass by either Odinson brother without a solid fight._

_Thor set his hammer aside as Loki stepped closer towards Thor. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun remained absorbed in their own practices. _

_Both Thor and Loki wore similar tunics, made specifically for fight training. While Thor's crimson tunic fit his muscled shape, Loki's deep green, almost black tunic hung slightly loose on his toned form. _

_Thor and Loki circled each other, hands at the ready and feet quick on their step. Thor made the first move, and lunged at Loki, but instead almost lost his balance as Loki quickly side stepped him. _

_They regained their balance and steadily moved with each other once more. Thor made another bold move and attempted at a punch. Loki ducked and Thor's fist narrowly grazed his long, black hair. _

_Just as Thor withdrew his fist, Loki made a move and turned himself behind Thor, grabbing one wrist to pin behind his back while reaching for the other. Thor reacted in time and pulled Loki right back around, throwing him into the empty space._

_Loki stopped his motion just before he lost his balance completely and looked around. Both Loki and Thor were breathing heavily, the adrenaline racing through them. Strength was not Loki's gift, at least not compared to Thor. If he wanted to win, he would have to use his mind. _

_Loki looked upwards while Thor, seeing an opportunity, charged strongly once again at Loki and aimed for his stomach to bring him down. Loki jumped up high and held on to a metal bar positioned to hang practice dummies. Thor charged straight through the empty space and collided with the wall at the other end. _

_Loki let go of the bar and jumped down, his heart racing, breath heavy while an odd trickling sensation started at the top of his head and continued its way downwards. Loki ran straight to the confused Thor, and jumped on his back, bringing him down. Loki finally pinned his arms behind his back and he started to laugh._

_Loki let go of Thor and he regained his composure. There would certainly be a rematch in a moment's time. _

_Thor brushed dust off his tunic and looked up at Loki, an approving smile on his face. Everything changed. In the second that Thor's eyes met Loki's, utter fear crossed Thor's face. His eyes widened in outrage, his jaw dropped ever so slightly, and his muscles tensed completely. Thor's breathing increased a tenfold, and soon the fear turned to hatred and hostility._

_"Who are you!" Thor commanded. The sounds of Sif and the Warriors Three sparring, metal on metal in the background continued seamlessly. _

_Loki looked back in shock. Never had he seen this side of Thor before, and certainly not directed at Loki himself. For the first time in his life, Loki felt genuine fear rippling through his body from Thor's anger. While they certainly had fights with each other as children, nothing could compare to the utter malice and repulsion directed at him now. What did he do? What could have-_

_"What have you done with my brother!" Thor rumbled, taking a step closer to Loki. _

_Loki's mind reached for words, but none could form. His mouth remained agape, and Loki took a fearful step back. _

_As if in slow motion, Thor raised his hand and the Mjolnir raced towards him. His eyes were still locked on Loki. Loki raised his hands in protest, and as he did so, a flash of blue met his eye. He stared in disbelief. His Jotun form had revealed itself, triggered by the rush of adrenaline and accidental release of concealing magic. Comprehension raced through his mind and Loki willed his mind to exert the full potential of his magic for this one moment. Warmth trickled Loki's skin, quickly cascading from his head and flowed downwards. Thor's arm stretched backwards, his grip inflexible against the handle. Trailing quickly down both arms, wrists, hands, and fingers, Loki's skin turned back to his familiar pale tone. _

_Thor's expression changed in an instant, simultaneously conveying alarm and confusion at seeing Loki transform before his eyes. Thor's grip on the Mjolnir faltered and it smashed straight into the ground, creating a crater beside Loki's shaking form. The tremors knocked Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun off-balance and they fell to the ground. _

_The dust settled and the silence grew. The four warriors felt the tension between Thor and Loki and remained in their positions, unmoving. Concern, confusion and shock crossed their faces. _

_"Brother...Loki..." Thor corrected himself. "Is this really you?" _

_Loki looked back at Thor, his heart still pounding in his chest. _

_"Yes" Loki murmured. _

_"You are a-" Thor started. _

_"Yes."_

_Thor took one last look at Loki and took a step backwards. He made his way past Loki, past the warriors and out the golden doors, leaving the Mjolnir behind. _

_The warriors continued to stare at Loki, until something inside of them broke and soon they filed out the doors, following Thor. _

_Loki looked down at his hands, seeing the light veins, the pink tone and the paleness in his skin. Loki vowed then never to let another see his Jotun form..._

* * *

"...and I never did. That is, until I met _you_" Loki finished.

Darcy looked at him with complete empathy in her eyes. She now knew where this desire to distance himself from Thor came from.

"It took him weeks before he could stand to be in the same room as me again" Loki recalled. "It was an accident, but a shocking one, at that. Enough time has passed that he now pretends that the fateful day had never happened. All because of a simple accident, revealing who I really was.

"I suppose I resent myself. My blood and my body. Who I am and what I am. The part of me that I simply cannot remove or make disappear. "

Loki stopped, causing Darcy to stop in her tracks as well. He took both of her hands in his.

"You are different, Darcy. Why are you not afraid?" Loki questioned.

Darcy looked up at Loki. She knew her answer immediately.

"I don't see a monster in you, Loki. I don't see that. I see goodness, despite your past attempts at taking over the earth. Which we should probably discuss sometime" Darcy added.

Loki put his hands on her cheeks, slightly flushed from the chill in the air.

"So beautiful, and so willing to see the good in all" Loki breathed with a smile.

Darcy wrapped her free hands around Loki's waist as Loki pulled her lips into a kiss. He pulled her as close as possible to his own body.

Slowly, their lips parted and Darcy rested her head against his solid chest.

Loki whispered into her ear.

_"My _Darcy."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! As you've noticed, we're going to stray away slightly from canon. Hope you all enjoyed this, and I will see you next week!


	9. Chapter 9- Beverage

After their walk in the park, Darcy and Loki decided to head off to one of the numerous breakfast diners around town. 'SAL'S DINER' flashed above their heads in neon red lighting.

Darcy and Loki sat down across from each other in the booth. Loki's eyes were focused upon Darcy the entire time, staring intently.

"Two coffees and two breakfast platters, please" Darcy said.

The waitress took both of their orders and then left them alone. The diner was fairly empty, with only pockets of people sitting alone or in pairs within the booths and stools.

After a moment of silence, Loki took one of Darcy's hands, resting hers on top of his and inspected her small, fragile hands.

"What am I going to do with you?", Darcy said teasingly.

"What do you mean?", Loki replied.

"The angry Norse God that tried to destroy my home planet...twice, is now sitting with me in some city diner. Holding my hand", Darcy added with a smile.

"As I told you before, my dear. You certainly intrigue me."

"But why? I just...I just don't understand. Why me?" Darcy's hold on Loki's hand tightened.

Loki paused for a second. "You're different from any of the other women I have ever met- God or otherwise. Your unparalleled wit. Your unique beauty. And most of all, your great compassion and understanding. What others would turn away from, you somehow embrace."

Darcy's cheeks slowly turned more and more red as Loki spoke. "It's just that...you know...you're a _God _and everything..."

Loki smiled. "I realize that, Darcy. Yet I can't seem to stay away from a certain mortal."

The waitress returned with two steaming cups of coffee and left to retrieve the breakfast platters.

Darcy grinned and she looked down at their intertwined hands. "You're pretty special too, Mr. Mischief."

Two full breakfast platters were placed in front of each of them and Darcy suddenly realized how hungry she really was. As Darcy dug in to her meal, she looked up at Loki. He had already eaten a huge portion off his plate and was looking curiously at the contents in his mug.

_Growing Gods certainly have healthy appetites_, Darcy thought to herself.

Loki slowly brought the hot mug to his nose and sniffed it gingerly.

"It's coffee. Have you never had it before?" Darcy asked.

"_Coff-ee_... what an odd scent this beverage has..." Loki wondered to himself.

"Try some!" Darcy urged. She laughed to herself. "Thor _certainly_ liked it!" Darcy said as she recalled her memory of Thor's reaction to his first cup of coffee. "And no smashing cups allowed here!" she added hastily.

Loki brought the cup to his lips and slowly took a healthy drink of his coffee. As he brought the cup down, Darcy saw Loki's eyes slowly close as he savoured the taste. His Adam's apple moved as he swallowed the drink.

Darcy leaned in, "So...how is it?"

Loki opened his green eyes, looked back into Darcy's chocolate eyes, and then looked down at his coffee cup.

"This coffee...is delicious!" Loki exclaimed. He drank the remainder of his coffee in one swift motion. "I shall order another one, Darcy!" Loki said excitedly.

Suddenly, he brought the empty cup over his head and Darcy jumped up and screamed, "NO, LOKI!"

Darcy stood, arms outstretched in front of Loki. Loki froze in his position, his one arm raised with the mug poised above his head. Everybody in the diner stopped and stared at the scene between Darcy and Loki. The waitress stood with two dirty dishes in her hands, her mouth gaping open.

Loki took in Darcy's shocked face and smiled apologetically.

"No smashing cups on Midgard?" he asked timidly.

Darcy looked around the diner. She slowly relaxed her arms and brought herself to sit back in the booth.

"No smashing cups on Midgard" she confirmed.

* * *

The door unlocked with a faint 'click!' and Darcy stepped inside the apartment. She could feel Loki's invisible hand on her lower back, guiding her gently through the door.

"Darcy!" Jane looked up from her book in surprise. She was still wearing her pyjamas, taking the length of the couch. "I thought you were still asleep!"

Darcy casually commented, "Yeah, I woke up early so I thought I would go for a walk."

"Darcy." Jane closed her book softly. "Did you have trouble sleeping again?'

"No! No, no. I just...woke up early. I guess with the excitement with Thor and everything..."

"Are you sure, Darcy? I mean, if interacting with Loki before he left brought on some sort of flashbacks, you can tell me Darcy, I'm-"

"No! It's nothing Jane! I just went out for a walk that's _all_" Darcy emphasized strongly.

Loki's brought a comforting hand on one shoulder while the other rested on her waist. Darcy felt a tinge of guilt for Jane, and dread for Loki. He would definitely be questioning her later.

Jane looked at her with shock. A flicker of hurt ran across Jane's face.

"Of course" Jane simply replied.

Darcy took a deep breath and looked at Jane. "I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean it like that." She walked up to Jane on the couch and hugged her shoulders while Jane lightly patted Darcy's forearms.

"You've really been with me through a lot" Darcy said. "Thank you."

Jane smiled back at Darcy.

"I had a _really _good night's sleep" Darcy added as she toed lightly back to her bedroom.

Jane's confused gaze followed Darcy as she retreated.

"You're welcome!" Jane called out, smiling, as Darcy closed her bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Thank you for all the kind reviews as well! During the week I really look forward to reading them. This was a shorter chapter, but who knows...their time together on Earth may be running out soon! Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10- Nightmares

Darcy moved her feet as fast as possible towards the bathroom door. Anything to get away from Loki's imminent question. Loki's pale hands swiftly caught her around her waist and pulled her back to his body. She felt her shoulder blades collide with Loki's solid chest. He turned her around by the shoulders and Darcy looked up to see that he was once again visible.

Loki's questioning expression looked down on Darcy. Darcy brought her attentions to the buttons on his shirt and started to play with them in attempt to avoid Loki's intense gaze.

"What did she mean by that, Darcy?" Loki questioned.

Darcy didn't answer and instead moved to straightening his already-straight collar. Loki placed one hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards to face him. Darcy's round eyes and pouted lips told him that she wasn't about to answer anytime soon.

"_Darcy_" Loki repeated. "What did she mean?"

Darcy couldn't delay any further. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words.

"When we were in New Mexico, and that...that _thing_ destroyed everything...it affected me more than I had thought...

* * *

_Darcy sat on the couch in her small apartment in New Mexico. She looked down at herself, and noticed the dirt and small amounts of blood on her clothing. Earlier in the day, an alien being had rampaged through the streets and had very nearly killed Jane, Eric, Thor and herself. She couldn't push the scene from her mind. The fear that Darcy felt stuck with her as she recalled running for her life along the dirt path. Never in her life had she been so afraid before. _

_Darcy trailed her gaze along her arms, stopping at each tiny cut and bruise that had scattered on her arm. Each was caused by some sort of fall from when she was running, or the rocky debris that had flown through the air from the alien attacks. _

_Darcy suddenly stood up, feeling restricted within her dirty clothing. She crossed to her bedroom and immediately stripped her clothing, creating a trail of loose trail of garments towards the bathroom. Darcy turned on the water and stepped in, not caring about the cold shower beating on her back. She scrubbed her body of the filth and dried blood, needing to rid it completely from herself. It wasn't until the water heated and turned scalding hot that Darcy turned the shower off. She stood in the shower, breathing. One hand rested on the wall and Darcy resisted the urge to start crying. _

_Darcy took a towel and wrapped it around her body, her long hair flowing wet and freely down her back. She stepped out of the shower and moved slowly to her bedroom. _

_The carpet tracked her wet footprints as she crossed to her bed. She dropped her towel, and stood naked beside her bed. As she moved under her covers, her mind was aware of the feel of the fabric against her skin. She could feel her pillow soaking in the water from her damp hair._

Gods and monsters. I could have died today. _Really_ died, _Darcy thought. Her mind raced of the possibilities that could have been. _

No more Jane, no more Eric. No more mom, no more dad. _Darcy could feel the stinging sensation rising in her eyes. _

No more _me._

_The tears flowed freely from her eyes and Darcy let herself go. There was nobody to impress, nobody to be strong for. In this moment, there was nobody but her. Darcy cried herself to sleep._

* * *

_Darcy was running with Jane and Erik by her sides. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but evidently it was not fast enough. The Destroyer shot a beam of fire directly as Erik, and the flames immediately engulfed him. His screams of pain terrified Darcy as Jane pulled her arm forcefully to keep running. Darcy swore she felt the burn of the fire as Erik's cries suddenly ceased. _

_Jane kept them both running. She pulled Darcy into an abandoned shop in an attempt to hide. The Destroyer would not be fooled by such a weak attempt. It smashed it's metal arm through the whole front of the shop and grabbed Jane by the waist, lifting her up. Jane screamed at Darcy and Darcy screamed back, but no sound came from her mouth. She tried as hard as she could, but no sound escaped as the alien threw Jane at the wall with a force that no mortal could hope to withstand. She lay on the ground on her side, unmoving._

_The Destroyer came after Darcy next, and lifted her in the air with a crushing grip. Darcy tried in vain to escape and move her muscles, but it was as if her mind and her body were disconnected. She screamed at herself to escape, to at least _try_, but instead she was met with the sharp blade belonging to this Asgardian monster. She looked down and saw that the blade had pierced through her stomach and blood slowly started to seep through her clothes. The Destroyer forced one last push of the metal through her body and Darcy screamed..._

* * *

_She woke with a start, and Darcy's scream echoed in her bedroom. She clutched the bed sheet tightly around her body, and heaved in and out. Tears streamed down her face as she sat upright on her bed. She got up and moved to the front door where she had initially deposited her coat. Grabbing her cellphone, Darcy dialed Jane's number. She picked up on the first ring. _

_"Darcy" Jane breathed._

_"Jane" Darcy whispered as her breath caught in her throat. _

_"Are you at home?"_

_"Yes." _

_Jane arrived soon after their phone call, a bag in hand. Darcy opened her front door, having put on a t-shirt and leggings, and they hugged each other, unwilling to let go. Darcy eventually let Jane inside, and they both sat on the couch. Jane's eyes were red and swollen, a sign that she had been crying as well. _

_"I had a nightmare" Darcy stated. _

_"I know. Me too" Jane replied. _

_Jane turned on the television and changed the channel to some mindless sitcom. Jane put her arms around Darcy tightly, while Darcy leaned into her. Jane took the blanket from the side of the couch and draped it across both of them. _

_"It stabbed me, and destroyed the town. And Erik...it...and you too" Darcy stuttered. _

_"I'm here, Darcy. I'm here and we're alive" Jane soothed. _

_Jane eventually fell asleep and Darcy listened. She listened to the phony laughter that emitted from the television, and the deep relaxed breaths of sleep from Jane. Calmed by Jane's steady breaths, Darcy fell asleep._

* * *

"And it took us a while before either of us could go back to work. Jane lost Thor and she could have lost her life as well" Darcy finished.

Loki looked at her, masking the terror he felt within. _The Destroyer_, he thought, _was all my doing. I did this to Darcy._ It wasn't until now that Loki realized the true consequences of his actions from so long ago. Darcy had been one of his 'mere mortals'. Had he killed her, she would not be here today.

"I'm sorry" Loki said. Darcy looked into his eyes and saw genuine remorse.

"It was a long time ago" Darcy said as she brushed off his words. "I haven't had a nightmare...in a long while." She turned around and grabbed the various pieces of clothing that she usually left at Jane's when she stayed over.

"Kind of ironic, really" Darcy said with a shaky laugh. "That you're the one here. You know, seeing as you sent the robot guy and everything."

Darcy haphazardly threw her clothes into a bag. Loki studied her and felt a wave of shame come upon him. He stopped her frenzied movements by placing a hand on her quivering arm. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They keep the story going! Please review! Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11- Secrets

Darcy gathered the rest of her belongings and stuffed them into a small duffel bag. She zipped up her bag and grabbed her purse and coat. She headed out the door and Loki was once again invisible. Jane had moved into the kitchen and was in the midst of making a breakfast.

"Darcy, I'm making breakfast. How hungry are you?" Jane asked. She looked at the bags in Darcy's hands. "Oh. Leaving already?"

"Yeah, it's just been kind of a weird week for me. I'll see you on Monday, ok?"

Darcy attempted leave before any questions, but Jane still caught her.

"Darcy, have you met somebody?" Jane blurted out.

Darcy stopped. _If only you knew_, she thought to herself. Darcy could almost hear Loki's teasing laugh behind her.

"Erm...why would you say that?" Darcy questioned nervously.

"Darcy. I've asked you multiple times during the week about your..._odd_ behaviour and the only things I got were vague answers. You don't have to hide him from me!" Jane laughed. "Tell me about him, and I'll tell you about Thor."

"It's nothing, Jane" Darcy answered, trying to leave her apartment.

Jane raced around from the kitchen to Darcy near the front door.

"So you _have_! Spill. Who is it, Darcy, who is it?" Jane held onto Darcy's shoulders, shaking her excitedly.

Darcy dropped her bags at the door. She couldn't stand to avoid Jane's questions any longer. She felt terrible, keeping Jane from such a secret when hardly any existed between them.

"Loki" Darcy barely said barely above a whisper.

Jane's body froze. Her expression dropped ever so slightly.

"I didn't hear you correctly, Darcy. What."

"Jane, it's Loki. I met Loki" Darcy said in a more confident voice. Loki's hands ghosted across her waist in an effort to provide comfort. The proximity between Loki and Jane was too much for Darcy to handle so she brushed her own hands over her waist , pushing Loki's hands away. Loki's hands disappeared again.

Darcy brought her hands up from her waist to Jane's forearms between the two of them.

"Jane?"

Jane relaxed her arms and took a deep breath out.

"I'm sorry, Darcy. I thought you meant that..._differently_. You never did tell me what happened in his cell during the last few days..." Jane trailed off. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Jane exclaimed.

"Jane, no!" Loki's hand grazed across her lower back, and this time the touch gave her courage. Courage to say what she really felt.

"There's...there's something between us, Jane. I have feelings for him." Darcy looked at Jane's disbelieving expression. "He's not the 'crazy God' you think he is, he's compassionate and-"

"Darcy, stop. He killed people! All those people in New York, and New Mexico. He almost killed the _both_ of us, Darce, and those nightmares of yours. Even just a couple of weeks ago you-"

Darcy started to fight back."If he was so terrible, why did you send me to him. Why would you risk _three days _at SHIELDif you thought he was so dangerous!"

"Darcy, that is completely different. You're talking about a...a _relationship_ if you could call it that." Jane started to raise her voice.

"Answer me Jane! Why did you send me in? Was it solely for Thor? You would risk _me_ for _Thor_? Jane I-"

"You know I wouldn't risk you Darce! But getting this close to Loki _is_ risky." Jane stopped and a sudden realization washed across her face.

"You do know that he is able to use magic, right? He must have put a...a _spell_ on you or something. This can't be-"

"It sure didn't seem that way when we kissed" Darcy snapped.

The room fell deathly silent. Jane took a step back.

"You kissed him? Darcy..."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I can't just let this go."

"Darcy. You kissed him." Jane took a deep breath and stepped forward again to grab Darcy's hands. "Thor said he would be imprisoned on Asgard and I won't see you hurt- physically or emotionally- by him."

Her words didn't pass by Darcy. _Imprisoned_.

"I can take care of myself, Jane."

Jane breathed in and out. "I know, Darcy. You always have." Jane let go of Darcy's hands and placed a firm grip on her shoulders.

"He is a prisoner, Darce. You _have_ to let this one go."

"I'm sorry, Jane" Darcy said as she released herself from Jane's grip and slung the bags on her shoulder. "I know you're doing this because you care for me."

Darcy and Jane looked at each other and felt a connection of mutual understanding. Jane walked to the door, and opened it gently. As Darcy started to exit, Jane put a small hand on her free shoulder. Darcy put her hand over hers and gave each other a sad smile.

Darcy walked out.

* * *

She opened the door to her own apartment and threw her bags ungraciously onto the ground.

Darcy headed straight to her bedroom and Loki, free of his concealment, followed.

"Darcy" Loki called out.

Darcy kept up with her fast pace until Loki took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Darcy's eyes were swimming with tears that threatened to fall.

"Darcy" he whispered.

Darcy clutched his shirt and buried her head into his chest. The tears started to flow freely and Loki pressed her as close as he could to his body. He ran his fingers through her long hair and rubbed her back soothingly. Her body shook as she cried, and Loki just held onto her.

* * *

X

That night, Darcy sat on her bed, leaning back against the bed frame with her phone clutched to her ear. Loki sat beside her on the bed, her hands enveloped in his large hands. Jane was speaking on the other end of the phone.

Darcy smiled as she spoke with Jane. As much as Loki disliked Thor's lover, he was glad that Darcy was able to laugh with her once more. From what he gathered from their lengthy phone call, they both still strongly disagreed about the topic of Loki himself but agreed to disagree. This, however, was based on the fact that Jane Foster still believed that Loki was currently locked up in Asgard.

"Okay...Yes Jane...I'll see you on Monday" Loki heard Darcy say as she hung up the cell phone. Darcy turned to look at him as he was examining the size difference between their hands.

"What's the verdict, Loki? Are my hands freakishly small?" she asked. Loki looked up at her. Her eyes were still slightly red from the tears she shed in the morning, but a smile formed behind her luscious red lips.

Loki looked back down at her hands that were placed on top of his palms. Her soft hands were petite next to his long fingers. Loki shifted his fingers between hers and intertwined their fingers gently. Their hands fit comfortably together.

Loki brought one of her hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"They're perfect, my dear" Loki said as he looked up at Darcy.

Darcy smiled and slid her body down so that her head rested on the pillow. She tugged on Loki's hands and coaxed him to lay down next to her. Darcy curled into Loki's body as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her cheek against his chest, her breasts pressed against the top of his abdomen and her legs brushing against the length of his own legs.

"She's right, you know" Loki whispered into her ear.

Darcy looked up from her position at his chest, "Loki, don't do this."

"You're in the arms of a monster, Darcy, and you deserve-"

"Except I'm not" Darcy challenged. "I don't believe that you're the same man that you were before. Loki..." Darcy brought her lips upon his and kissed him. Loki's arms tightened around her body as Darcy brought one hand up to his face, stroking his jawline. Darcy pulled back but continued to touch him."...you're not a monster."

Loki ran his hands up and down her back and Darcy settled back against his chest. He turned out the lights in the room and within minutes, Darcy's breath settled and her grip against his body loosened.

Loki simply watched her as she slept. Her red lips were slightly parted as she breathed, contrasting with her pale skin. A section of her waved chestnut hair fell upon her face. He brought one hand up and lightly brushed her hair behind her ear.

_She has the beauty of a Goddess_, Loki thought to himself. _Perhaps one day she will join me in Asgard. _

Loki pushed the last thought out of his mind. The second that Loki set foot upon Asgard, Odin would see to his punishment immediately. Loki feared for Darcy. He had no idea what Odin might do to her, should she find her way to Asgard and make their relationship known.

_Darcy shall never go to Asgard_, Loki confirmed to himself. _But perhaps I can bring Asgard to her_.

Loki placed his hand on her temple. Images of Asgard filled her dreams. The golden towers, the clear sky, and every possible aspect of the realm that he could think of, drifted through her thoughts.

Loki held her as she slept. Eventually, Loki closed his own eyes and drifted off into his own slumber, Darcy held fast in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **An extra chapter this weekend! Thank you to everybody that has read, reviewed, favourited and followed! This story just hit 100 followers! Please review, cheers!


	12. Chapter 12- Departure

Darcy sat on the top of the hill, overlooking the palace buildings from afar. The plush green grass cushioned her as she wiggled her fingers between the grass blades. She stood, wanting to get a better look at the realm as a whole, marveling at the shades of brown, blue, silver and gold scattered throughout. The golden palace stood out vibrantly against the clear sky, with odd bird-like creatures weaving in and out.

She felt footsteps behind her and Loki wrapped his arms around her waist. He settled his chin on top of her head, examining the view in front of her.

"It's so beautiful" Darcy whispered. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Loki kissed the top of her head and held on to her waist, stroking her sides. Darcy turned around in his embrace and looked up with a smile into his eyes.

"When will you be able to bring me here?" Darcy asked innocently.

Loki looked at her and said nothing. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he contemplated her question.

A sorrowful smile crossed his lips. The image in front of her started to fade out slowly, into nothingness. The sky in the background disappeared as Loki's form dissolved. Suddenly, she was left with the colourful darkness of her closed eyelids. Darcy was grounded in her bed as a strong arm curled around her back. A soft, gentle touch brushed a section of fallen hair away from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear.

Darcy opened her eyes and saw a pale hand pull away from her line of vision. She looked to her left and saw Loki laying on his side, holding her close. He watched her with the same sad smile that she remembered in her dreams.

Darcy draped her arm over Loki's body. Just as she opened her mouth to ask Loki about Asgard, Darcy's cellphone rang. The sudden ring shocked Darcy and she jerked in Loki's arms. Loki smirked as she reached over Loki's body to the bedside table and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Darcy said, her voice raspy from sleep.

"Darcy!" Jane's voice answered. "Where are you?"

"Uh..." Darcy said as she closed her eyes. "At home. Sleeping. Sleeping on a Sunday which is what you should be doing too."

"Darce, I need you to come into the office today."

"Why are you at work? It's Sunday, Jane, we don't-"

"Darcy" Jane interrupted. "I _need_ you to come in today"

"But why?" Darcy pleaded. Getting out of bed was definitely not at the top of her 'to do' list. Especially when Loki's long fingers started to play with the hem of her camisole.

"For...the research data. Did you input it correctly? I...I need you to check it" Jane said as she stumbled over her words.

_Shit_, Darcy thought. She laid the back of her hand on her forehead. _Why, why, _why_ did I think it was a good idea to put random numbers in the computer. _Then, Darcy recalled her epic drinking night. _That's why_, Darcy remember as she cringed. She felt terrible now as she remembered blasting through Jane's data write-up so she could get her Friday night started.

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Darcy. I'm sorry" Jane apologized. Darcy felt an odd weight to her apologetic words.

"Yeah...no problem" Darcy responded as she hung up the phone.

Darcy looked at Loki's inquisitive expression.

"Want to come to work with me?"

* * *

Darcy walked past the large flashy front doors at Stark Tower. She swiped her ID badge by the elevator doors and pressed the button. As the elevator rose, Darcy felt a cold breath of air tickle her neck.

"Stop that" Darcy chided as she stifled a grin.

"You probably shouldn't have brought the God of Mischief with you then" Loki responded as he blew on the other side of her neck.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave you at home to wreck havoc in my apartment? I don't think so, my dear." Chills ran down her spine as he moved to the back of her neck.

"Then I suppose you're _stuck_ with me now, aren't you" Loki teased.

Darcy turned around. All she saw the wall of the elevator, but she knew that Loki was standing concealed in front of her. Darcy lifted her hands just at the height of Loki's shoulders and was met with solidity underneath her hands. She reached up to her tip toes and brushed her lips along the length of his neck, meeting her target perfectly. Darcy felt Loki's muscles go ridged and a smile spread across her face.

"I suppose I am."

The elevator dinged and Darcy exited the elevator with one invisible Loki trailing behind. She weaved through the empty maze that was Jane's research lab and stopped at her desk. A well worn music player sat in the centre of her desk, seemingly calling its owner after such a long absence.

"My Apple!" Darcy exclaimed. "I mean, my iPod! I can't believe they actually gave it back, thank you Loki."

"Darcy, darling, it might do you well to remember that I am actually not visible to the human eye." Loki trailed his fingers lightly along her forearm.

"Oh, yeah. I guess so." Darcy stuffed her iPod into her pocket. "Where the hell is Jane, she said she would be here..."

Darcy reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Just as she did, Agent Coulson strolled through the glass door.

"Darcy. You are needed. Come with me." He motioned towards the elevator.

Confusion rose up within her. "Where's Jane?" Darcy asked.

"She's with us. This way, please" Coulson said as he turned towards the glass door. Darcy hesitated as she justified her thoughts,_ Well, if Jane trusts Coulson..._

Darcy turned slightly to her right. She mouthed the word "STAY" to him as she brought her arm away from his fingers. Something didn't feel right.

She followed Coulson back into the elevator. The firm grip around her upper arm told her, _of course Loki followed_, and that he certainly did not trust Coulson.

The doors opened onto the Stark rooftop patio. It was empty however, bare of furnishing aside from Jane standing just steps away.

Darcy pulled on Loki's grip as she rushed to Jane. "Jane? What's going-"

The elevators closed and Coulson stood behind them. Loki's body slowly started appearing again much to Darcy's shock. She looked downwards at the ground and saw the dark, grainy magic-repelling substance that she had seen in Loki's cell. Darcy knew exactly what was happening.

Darcy tried to pull Loki back towards the elevator but Coulson had the doors blocked. _Surely Loki can get past him?_ Darcy pleaded with herself. Loki pulled her back, and held on to her shoulders. His concealing magic was completely restrained and everybody on the rooftop stared at Loki. Loki held confidence in his stance and looked down at Darcy. There was no trace of defeat in his expression, but instead he looked as if he had been expecting this.

A large ray of light appeared behind Jane and Thor appeared, Mjolnir in hand. He was no longer the friendly brother-figure that Darcy knew, but a God with a serious purpose.

Jane met Darcy's eyes and mouthed an apology to her. Thor stepped in front of Jane, shielding her from both her and Loki's view.

"Brother! You try my patience once again?" Thor bellowed, the Mjolnir held dangerously in his hand.

"Well, done Thor. Using your _lover _to trap me?" Loki mocked. "I must say, you have hit quite a new low."

"Your tricks have put yourself in an irreversible peril. The All-Father will not spare you and his punishment will be crude."

"I am well aware of Odin's methods of punishment. _Well_ aware" Loki emphasized. "I can't help it if you brought the wrong prisoner back to Odin."

Thor took a step towards Loki and Darcy. "Loki you have not only put yourself in danger, but others as well, this time."

A sudden realization washed across Loki's face.

"Jane and Lady Darcy have been called before the All-Father in Asgard" Thor said with a pained expression.

There was a flurry of motion. Jane whipped her head around to stare in disbelief at Thor. Darcy's breath stopped and she felt as if she were paralyzed in shock. Loki's grip on Darcy tightened protectively.

Darcy's thought ran through her mind. _Odin wanted to see her. Darcy. _She couldn't believe it.

"Why?" Darcy blurted out. It was silent for a moment. Thor looked downwards at Darcy.

"Heimdall can see everything. Every moment and every being. Odin is well aware of your affiliation with Loki, and has therefore asked for the both of you to be brought to Asgard" Thor explained to her.

"No."

Thor looked back at Loki.

"Darcy is to remain on Midgard. I shall go with you to receive my punishment from Odin-" Loki commanded "-but Darcy is _not_ to leave here."

Thor gave a cautioning glare to Loki. "Loki, do not play games. This is not a decision that delights me. Odin has made a request and it will be fulfilled one way or another. Do not make this difficult." Thor's expression softened. "For the both of them."

Loki assessed Thor's logic. As much as it pained him, _Thor was right. Odin's wish would ultimately be fulfilled. Perhaps the wisest course was the path with the least amount of force. No harm to Darcy would be risked._

_"_I want to go" Darcy said as she stared straight into Loki's eyes.

Loki moved his hands from Darcy's shoulders down to her arms. As he guided Darcy to a position near Thor and Jane, Darcy met Jane's eyes. Darcy felt the same fear in Jane that she was feeling herself. She also sensed sorrow within Jane. A broken expression pleaded with Darcy, ashamed of having tricked Darcy into meeting her needs, as well as Thor's.

They both stopped in front of Jane and Thor. Thor pulled Jane into his arms, preparing for the journey. Loki simultaneously turned Darcy around. He pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly. He whispered into her ear.

"Do not be afraid, Darcy."

"Heimdall!" Thor called out.

The last thing Darcy saw were Loki's green eyes, gazing intently into her own.

Darcy screamed as she shot through the air.


	13. Chapter 13- Which is Worse?

Darcy gripped onto Loki as hard as she could as the wind whipped through her hair. She felt Loki's strong grip holding her tightly against his own body. Once she stopped screaming into Loki's ear, Darcy dared to open her eyes in the slightest bit. Colours flew past her, too fast to comprehend their form. Darcy closed her eyes shut once more and buried her face into Loki's neck.

Darcy's feet hit a surface and once she recognized the solid ground, she tried to stand. Darcy found her body shaking from the adrenaline and her legs failed to support her body. Loki held her up with his arms, steadying her.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,_ Darcy recited to herself in disbelief. She dared not to raise her head from the safety of Loki's neck just yet. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

"Darcy, you are safe" Loki said with a hint of amusement. "As much as I enjoy it, there is no need to call for me."

_Oh. _Darcy hadn't realized she'd been saying that out loud. She raised her head gingerly from her position on Loki. As she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped in disbelief. A golden dome surrounded her, detailed with intricate patterns she had never seen in her life. The breaks within the dome allowed the stars within the sky shine through. _Stars. So many stars._ _Jane must be having a field day_.

At the thought of Jane, Darcy turned to look for her. Just behind her, Jane seemed have been in the same position as Darcy, keeping her eyes shut as she recovered from the shock of the journey. As Jane opened her eyes and looked up at Thor, wonder filled her expression. Jane looked at her surroundings and marveled at the open galaxy.

Darcy saw a handful of Asgardian guards standing nearby Jane, ready to spring into action. Darcy shot a questioning look at Loki.

"They're here for me. To keep you safe" he answered.

Thor lifted himself and Jane onto a nearby horse. Loki picked the horse beside the pair and followed Thor. Darcy was seated behind Loki, gripping his midsection.

"I didn't know you had giant horses on Asgard" Darcy meekly said.

Loki turned to look behind him at the small woman pressed up against his back. He grinned and replied, "Hold on and don't look down."

The horse shot forward alongside Thor and Jane. The stars rushed past her once again and Darcy was able to take in the vast emptiness all around her. It was odd to think that such a vision that was filled with numerous amount of planets and stars, could be so immense in space.

As they neared Asgard on horse with the guards trailing behind, Darcy could see the tip of the golden palace appearing. The palace grew endlessly, and eventually Darcy was met with the sight of the entire city. It was the exact beauty that she had dreamed of just the night before.

* * *

Loki helped her off the horse and led her towards the enormous golden doors. The guards that had travelled with them stationed themselves outside the doors. Darcy had seen all of these structures before in her dreams, but seeing the palace up close took her breath away. They passed through the doors into the hallway and Loki held his hand on her lower back, guiding her.

Darcy looked over at Jane who was analyzing the never-ending pillars and marbled flooring. She was just as much curious as Darcy was. At the end of the corridor, she saw two figures. The first, a man that sat on a golden throne. His black eye patch, aged appearance and powerful demeanor told her that he was Odin, King of Asgard. Beside him stood a kind looking woman, looking hesitant at the arrival of the two Gods and two mortals. Her hair was done up and her pale gown flowed down to her ankles. From Thor's past stories of his mother, Darcy guessed that the woman was Frigga, Queen of Asgard.

Darcy suddenly felt her heart start to pound in her chest from nervousness. It was almost as if her beating heart took over her throat and she had a hard time taking even breaths. _Oh God. What do I do? _Darcy asked herself. She concentrated on every step and every movement. In one of Darcy's classic moments of awkwardness, she asked, _What the hell am I supposed to do with my hands? Put them in my pockets? No, that would be rude. Should I...should I just swing them? _Darcy wanted so much to hold on to Loki's comforting hand. _What would they think? Would that be too much? _

Instinct took over Darcy and she reached for Loki's hand that was settled on her lower back. Loki intertwined his fingers between hers and held on.

The four of them reached the edge of the throne and as Thor and Loki kneeled, Jane and Darcy followed their leads. Frigga spoke first.

"My sons have finally returned" Frigga said with a motherly warmth to her voice.

She walked over to Thor and embraced him. "Mother" Thor said as he gave his mother a peck on the cheek. Frigga turned to Jane who was standing next to Thor. She held both of Jane's hands in hers and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Jane Foster" Frigga began. A spark lit in her eyes. "Welcome to Asgard."

"Thank you...Ma'am" Jane replied.

"You may call me Frigga" she said kindly.

"Thank you, Frigga" Jane corrected herself.

Frigga moved next to Loki and the spark was lost. She looked afraid. Not afraid _of_ Loki, but rather, afraid _for_ him. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked at her lost son. Loki sent a remorseful look back at her. Darcy could see guilt in his eyes from the pain the he had caused Frigga. Loki may have distanced himself from his family, but it was evident that he loved his mother.

"Loki" Frigga whispered. She said no more, and Loki failed to respond.

Frigga turned lastly to Darcy, a smile playing on her lips. Darcy had to look up slightly at Frigga as she inspected Darcy's eyes.

"You must be Darcy Lewis." Frigga looked down to Darcy and Loki's intertwined fingers. She looked at Loki, then back at Darcy.

"Welcome to Asgard" Frigga smiled. A hint of mischief glimmered in her expression.

_Are they sure they aren't related?_ Darcy wondered.

She walked back next to Odin, who stood up from the throne. He stared directly at Loki and Loki returned the strong glare.

"Loki" Odin called with a strong voice. "You have once again betrayed us all. You have betrayed your people and the people of Midgard."

Loki mocked him. "And who exactly _are_ my _people_?"

"The people of Asgard, Loki. The put their faith in a young prince, only to be deceived by the tricks of destruction."

"Perhaps it was I that was deceived at a young age, _Odin_."

"An innocent mortal woman stands with you. She should remind you of the thousands of lives taken from your foolish actions" Odin spat in dissatisfaction. "And yet, she willingly holds your hand as if you were a gentle man or a lover fit for a kind hearted soul. I will _not _have it" Odin declared.

"You know _nothing_ of us. Nothing of _me_. Nothing of the one you steadily insist on calling your _son_" Loki argued. Darcy felt goose bumps all over her arms and back. The fierceness between Loki and Odin frightened her and a terrible feeling arose.

Odin paused for a second and contemplated his next words.

"The son that I once knew, is the son I have no more."

Darcy stilled the shaking of her muscles as much as she could in this tense moment. Loki's eyes remained on Odin as if driving fury into his soul. Jane looked towards the ground, unsure of where to cast her gaze between the two Gods. Thor stood with a stoic expression, internally agreeing and disagreeing simultaneously with both Loki and Odin. Underneath Frigga's emotionally strong faҫade, distress broke through for her husband and her son. Odin's sharp words broke the silence.

"You shall be punished for your abhorrent crimes against the innocent by spending an eternity in the depths of Asgard. Blood will be spilt by your body to match the blood sacrificed by each and every person killed by your ruin."

Frigga turned sharply at Odin. Disbelief washed her expression.

"Pain from the continuous beatings on your bare skin will not cease until you find true remorse within yourself for your actions."

Horror overtook Loki. He pleaded, "I have found remorse! I have found remorse of my actions on Midgard with Darcy, she-"

"I will no longer listen to your lies, Loki. It has been decided and you will be-"

"No."

Both Loki and Odin turned. Frigga stared back at Odin.

"He is your _son_, Odin. No matter the grave mistakes that we make." Frigga looked down at Loki. "He is your _father_, Loki. No matter the blood that runs in our veins." Frigga turned her gaze back to Odin.

"This punishment is utterly cruel, and I will not allow it. Not to my son" Frigga firmly stated.

Odin considered Frigga's words. "Frigga-" he started.

"I cannot bear to watch my son writhe in pain once more." Frigga confessed. "I will not accept this as his only option for punishment."

Odin took a final look at Frigga and turned to overlook Loki, Darcy, Thor and Jane.

"Your mother spares you once more, Loki. Make no mistake, this will be the last time the goodness in her heart defends your actions" Odin proclaimed.

"My charity confines you to this Palace of Asgard, and strips you of every last element of magic you possess. Once you find self-penance and approval within your very self, then, you see your magic returned!"

Leaving no time for argument, Odin raised his hands and a flash of light startled the room. Loki emitted a strong grunt from the force of the transferring magic. Darcy maintained her grip on Loki's hand and followed Loki's as he pulled her backwards with him. Loki hit the ground on his back and Darcy fell on top of him.

When she opened her eyes, Darcy saw the familiar red eyes staring back at her. Loki looked down at his hand that was held fast against Darcy, stabilizing her. The grey-blue shade of his skin sickened him as he realized the extent of Odin's words. The magic that maintained his Asgardian form had been stripped, leaving him in his shamed Jotun form.

Loki wondered if he would have rather taken the eternal beating instead.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't hate me! It will all be resolved in due time! Thanks so much for reading, and a special thank you to Dani who makes me happy that I can share my fanfiction journey with her! Cheers, please review!


End file.
